A change of heart
by Orelina aka. ME
Summary: When bella goes to bordingschool and meets womaniser edward cullen, whats starts out as a plan to overthrow him, quickly turns to a race for survival, from none other than James.AH normal pairings. OOC for a short time. Happy Ending...haha, NOT! well mayB
1. Chapter 1

**I made a deal with my self on that day – that Edward Cullen and all who worship him will bite the dust. Leave me in piece and we have no problem, make it my problem and you'll be left in pieces.**

When Bella Swan is moved to the boarding school, she makes new friends and enemies. But when she stumbles across womanizer Edward Cullen, she decides that he needs to come back down to earth. Calling in reinforcements from La Push, and enlisting help of newly made friends, Bella plans to knock Edward of high. Hopefully she won't lose herself along the way. R&R

BPOV

I'm Isabella Swan, but please, call me Bella.

I had spent one year with Charlie after mum and Phil got married. I can't stand him. He's an all round idiot. I hate him, and I hate that my mum likes him. Lately I had started acting out. Ironic isn't it that my dad is the Chief of Police here in little Forks? I often went and hung out with the lads down in La Push. They understood about my family – I mean yeah Charlie is better than mum and _Phil _but we don't see eye to eye often. My gang –Jacob, Sam, Seth, Quil and Embry- and I often pulled pretty big stunts. They're not harmful, just annoying and very amusing to watch. If one went down, then we all went down together. We all pulled together. Most nights we hung by the beach and danced. Yeah I know a dancing gang but it was so fun. And some of us were pretty good.

None of them ever wanted more from me, because we grew to love each other like a family. This healed the holes we had in our own lives. Jake's mum died in a car crash. Sam's mum died and his father left him when he was 15. Seth's sisters a royal cow and his dad died of a heart attack. Quil had been abused at home, until he ran away. Embry's parents didn't want him so he now lives with a third aunty or something like that.

When we're with together, many people would think that the closeness is all about us all going out with each other, but actually it's just a group of close friends finding comfort where they can. I should have mentioned possibly, that my dad was rich. Stinking rich. He had three consecutive wins on the lottery totaling up to a grand win of $128,000,000!! I know! But this hasn't made me snotty in fact it was the reason I acted out. I could have anything, but having everything brought me no satisfaction. Charlie still works mind, for something to do, and not many people know about our win. So it was good, but being unhappy at the same time.

Embry had found out that his mum had come to visit Seth's and so we went to her car, keyed it and let down the tires. He resented her for being so stupid as to having him, or being so stupid as to not take care of him herself. We were seen of course and Sue – Seth's mum – had no hesitation in calling the police, all three of them! This was the 12th time we'd been arrested. And Charlie was sick of me never learning my lesson. Instead of me getting what I wanted, he simply put what he would have spent on it and put it into my bank. I was a pretty rich girl. I already had $12,875,500 in the bank. My accountant loved me!

I came home after hanging with the lads and my dad spilled the news to me. "Bella I can't take it anymore. Your reckless behavior has got me stumped. I'm sending you off to a boarding school. Your funds have been transferred and you're going tomorrow. No arguments." He yelled as I came through the door. He stormed out the front door so I couldn't argue with him. He had thrust the brochure of the place in my hands. It was a ridiculously expensive school which meant I came home 8 weeks every year - _The Academy of Cullen_. I screamed the house down, kicking everything I could see. I got out my phone and quickly texted the lads.

_Meet me at first beach in 15 mins. B x_

And with that I followed suit of my dad and jumped in the Lamborghini- middle orange, and I wanted an indulgence of speed – and headed down to the La Push first beach. Getting there, I had everyone gathered around the fire.

"He's finally had enough." I said angrily and showed them the brochure. They all exclaimed in anger. "No bells, you can't leave us." Jake roared the loudest. "Apparently I am, and tomorrow." They were all taken aback by this. After 5 minuets of pointless ranting, one finally had a clear head. "Then we better make the most of it hadn't we" Sam said calmly. They all met his eye and they all had identical evil grins. "No, No NO" I ran from them but they caught up with me. I was over Seth's shoulder and wriggling like mad. He strolled into the incoming tide and dropped me. "SETH, YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!" it was so cold, and I never made empty promises. My clothes were soaked and my temper was battling with humour for dominating emotion. Anger won. I chased him and tackled him to the floor hitting him. They had taught me how to throw a decent punch. I was dragged off him kicking and screaming, but with a big smile on mine and everyone's face. Sam picked me up and put me on his shoulder – but to sit this time.

We walked around the beach and they all proclaimed there undying love for me. I promised to marry them all and dance with them all on my honeymoon. Laughter filled the air. I dried off by the fire. We all sang various rude songs and danced. Jake and I were the best dancers so we did a cha cha and salsa before we split to different boys. Now all the La Push kids were huge. Muscles like beach balls, and nothing is funnier than watching two mega big mores trying to be graceful whilst doing the tango with each other. There was an annual dance competition in Port Angeles and when I and Jake entered, we won.

It got to 11 o'clock and I finally decided to drive home. I hugged all the boys and said I'd call them when I was up to no good. They promised that they'd all come up and see me soon and help if I was ever doing anything I shouldn't. When I got home, Charlie still wasn't back so I flopped on my bed. When morning broke, I decided to protest against the moving so all morning I refused to pack, and talk to Charlie. He was nothing to me now he was sending me away. The boys came around wearing suits and looking like they made an effort. I cracked as soon as I saw them. They each held something to remember them by. Mostly it was done to infuriate Charlie, my idea of course. They all squished into the lounge. Charlie watched them all.

Jake started. "A trophy, to remember our dancing by" he said kneeling and holding his hand out with the trophy in. Sam went next. "An arresting order, to remember the fun." And he knelt down like Jacob and held out the order. Next was Seth "A burnt piece of wood, to remember how we burned things I suppose." He followed suit of Sam and Jake. We only burnt the wood for fires on the beach, but Charlie didn't know that. "A wooden wolf charm, to remember the traditions we had" Quil declared and knelt too. Last was Embry. "A bottle of chocolate sauce, to remember" "to remember how sweet you all were?" I cut in. "No, to remember last night" he winked. I burst out laughing at Charlie expression. He was turning red and left the room. I gathered up my prized possessions of them and gave them all a massive hug. They started singing Angels by Robbie Williams, and it one of those songs that you help but sing to.

"I love you guys" I yelled after. None of them hesitated to say "We know!"

Half a minute later Charlie came in and threatened to send them to a military school if they didn't leave now. I waved good bye, but Paul knocked on the window. Out side they had put up a banner saying. "There's only one Bella. We'll miss you. But we're keeping your underwear from the last night and there is NOTHING you can do to stop us." In bright red paint. Again I doubled over, and they soon followed suit. They waved it right down the road until they got on there bikes a rode off. "Come on Bells it's time to go, have you got everything?" I huffed past him and went to my car. Though I only carried my hand bag to my car, I had secretly packed clothes and positions because I knew I'd regret not bringing them.

Charlie waved goodbye. I nodded in his direction. I was still pretty pissed with him. I'd call him at the weekend. And so I started on the road to hell. It was a full day's drive - Good job I'd set off at 10am. When I reached the Academy Cullen, I was amazed at the size of it. I parked next to a Mercedes, silver. Went I got my stuff I went to the first building on my left. It signified itself to be the reception. I was greeted warmly, and I was expected. My key and schedule was given to me and I took of for the 'Wesley Building'. It was the girl's dorm, and I was apparently at the top. Great.

I should take this time to explain my features to you. I have a darker than hazel hair colour, with chocolate eyes. I'm of a naturally thin build, and I'm one of those people who can eat and eat and never have it show. Though my arms look thin, I am fairly strong. Im about 5 feet 6 and my clear pale skin could be attractive. The lads of La push also taught me some basic kick boxing, so I'm handy in a fight. Looks like im already needed though.

I saw the bleached cheerleading squad gather around a shortish girl with spiky black hair. If any one was looking for pixies, then too late – I found one. It looked like plastic squad was harassing her. Now I'm a torolant girl, so if someone deserves a punch up then go ahead, but when they pick on someone because they think they are stronger or better, then I intercept. I dropped my stuff, and walked my 'yes I'm cocky coz I know I can beat you' walk. I pushed through two shorties and stood over the girl. I held out a hand and smiled. She took it and I helped her up.

She was grateful, and then the queer squad started on me. "What the hell new girl?" said the most fake of them all. She was trying to square up to me. Ha! The guys would be on the floor if they saw this. "Let me introduce myself." I said with the fakest smile ever. "I'm someone who doesn't take crap form anyone. You must be 100% fake and trashy. I'm right aren't I?" I said this all with that air of fake pleasantries. A chorus of "Ooooo" started up form the girls and the watching crowd. Blondie looked a wasp that had been shaken up in a jar.

"Alright missy listen up, coz here's the 411" she started with a menacing tone. "I'm queen bee around here so you better start showing me some respect." She said almost growling. I laughed. A laugh is easy, it couldn't break but it didn't matter. Pussy cat didn't scare me. "I've always been a revolutionist." I said back narrowing my eyes. She lost it. I noticed the crowd gathering around us getting bigger. She went to slap me, but I caught her hand before she got my cheek. She was the same size as me, so I looked her in the eyes. I whispered patronizingly "Ok, here's the 411 on me. If you're gonna beat me, then you have to use something that in the big girl world, is known as brains." She screamed and started doing the whole flapping hands. I put my finger on her forehead, so she couldn't come any nearer. When she realized there was no way around she ran to the arms of someone in the crowd. Looking closer I now saw it was a handsome man.

He had bronze tousled hair and emerald green eyes. He was tall, with the right amount of muscles. Not to big but not scrawny either. I knew what he was the second I saw his expression: a player. This I knew, because although he had a girlfriend, he looked me up and down, just like the other lads around. I'd met these types of guys before. They were all over my old school. Mike Newton was a big example of this. I didn't wait to think that he would be the same. I walked over to pixie girl that I saved. "Thanks for that" she said smiling "You don't even know me, but you still helped me" she said with a slight awe. "No problem. Anytime" I shook my head waving it off. She ran and got my stuff and she wouldn't let me take it off her.

"Ok, shows over folks I shouted to the crowd." They all disbanded. But bimbo came up behind me. Her hand was in my hair, so I kicked my leg at her shin. She fell, so I grabbed her hand, spun myself around and made her turn on to her knees, now with her hand up behind her back. My lads would be proud of me. I let her up and gave her a kick on her back to get her moving. She was crowded by the cheerleaders and I went to walk of, when I second hand got my shoulder. It was quicker though, it span me and both of the hands encased mine, making me neutral. It was the lad the Blondie was with before. I knew how to handle myself around these types of males, but not the type that made your hands tingle when they touched theirs to yours.

He leaned in and whispered into my ear "Feisty minx. But a lying one at that. You said the show was over, when clearly it isn't" I swept my leg under his so he stumbled. I used this time to break his hold and in doing so I clamped his shoulder and pushed him to the floor. I whispered into his ear "I don't appreciate a good player unlike your cheerleading friend." I walked off with my new pixie friend. I heard a musical laugh and a girlie laugh. I knew which couple it would be and surprise, surprise they over took us. She turned back to scowl, and he turned back to wink. Two lads were walking our way. One was a tall and muscular one with brown curly hair. I remember the teddy that me and Sam jumped on once. He had a goofy grin plastered on his face. The second male was a blonde with a less bulky build that pixie ran into the arms of. She recalled her story whilst the males listened with intent. I was picking up my now scattered stuff.

By the end they all looked at me. I blushed. Teddy bear came over to me and held out a hand. "Emmet and this is Jasper. Yeah he and Alice are dating. I feel sorry for him" I shook his hand and then Jaspers. "You must feel lucky" Emmet continued. I gave a questioning look. "It's not everyday that you make four immediate friends, a bunch of enemies and so many admirers." He smiled that big goofy grin. "Four? I can work out the three but four?" "Oh yeah my girl Rose. She'll love you. Oh yeah, she's Jaspers twin – both Hales and me and Alice are siblings –Cullen's."

"Don't forget Edward" Alice groaned. "Oh yeah, and the guy who was hitting on you just now was out other brother Edward" he looked disgusted. "Player much" I asked. They all nodded. "SO what room you in ... err I don't know your name sorry?" Alice started "Bella and 1012" she screamed at that. "That' the room me and Rose live in." she said beaming. Pixie was infectious. I had to smile back. She jumped on Jaspers back and exclaimed "To the castle" and he started walking back the way he came. Emmet turned around and bent over slightly. "Well hop on. It's a long way" he said after I made no move. He looked like he could carry me so I hopped on. He also carried my luggage in his hands. I basically hung on with no help form him. It was like hugging a wrestler. I wonder who'd win in a match of me and him. He had strength, but I had skill. "Mush!" I commanded, but he laughed and ran to catch up with Jasper and Alice.

After minuets of laughter we arrived at a very big and expensive looking place. Emmet dropped me off but still carried my bags. He was sweet. We walked up to golden elevators and got in. Amazing the four of us fit with my luggage too. It was the first door when we got out of the elevator. "Well you need to christen your key" Alice said when I wondered why we were stood in the hall. I used in and walked into the biggest place I'd ever seen. I did a slow turn on the spot to take it all in. there was a small and modern kitchen, whilst the living room was cream and purple. Every thing was new looking and very modern.

Alice showed me to my room. It was Midnight blue and white. The bed was a circular one with no headboard, but it had a net veil over it. It was an ensuite and had a walk in wardrobe. I unpacked my stuff, but it only filled a quarter of the closet. I'd need to go shopping.

Uggh. I. Hate. Shopping.

Alice came in "Do you like it?" she said with concern. "I love it!" I exclaimed. She smiled at once. "Come and meet Rosalie". I followed her out to the lounge and sure enough there was a tall, blonde supermodel on the couch.

**A/n well here is chapter one. Hope you like it. 3180 words. Aren't you lucky? Ill update when I had 5 reviews. The more updates I get, the quicker I update.**

**EVERYONE get a pair of sliver maraca's if they update.**


	2. Chapter 2

This must be Rosalie. It was obvious she was Jaspers twin. The golden locks that belonged on the hair magazines – natural and wavy and about mid back length. Her figure was tall and slim and delicate whilst being intimidating. She looked like a model. She had nice cheek bones and crystal blue eyes like Jasper.

"Bella this is Rosalie, Rosalie this is Bella. She's our new room mate" she stood up and smiled. Walking over to me she extended a hand I took it and she brought me over to sit next to her. We chatted for a while; I got to know them all. It turned out that Alice and Emmet's dad, and of course Edwards owned the school and they were very picky over the students that attend. I blushed as they all complimented my brains and then we decided to go for dinner. I laughed so much at Em. Even though he was a big guy who could throw a solid punch no doubt, he was a big cuddly teddy bear. Looks like my original analysis was right.

"So where are we going for dinner? The canteen?" I asked. They laughed. "No silly, were off to La Cerise au Comè" Alice said when she had stopped giggling. Wow! An on site restaurant, that's pretty good. When we got there it only had a few people in. I recognized a few cheerleaders at a table, and icky, sickly couple- yes I mean Edward and bimbo. She was feeding him strawberries. I laughed and as soon as I did the whole place turned to face me. "Bella what's so funny?" Alice whispered to me. "Looks like your brother is also on the menu" I whispered just a quietly. The couple had started kissing. She laughed with me and I knew then and there that we would be good friends.

We were given a table near the window. I had the mushroom ravioli with Rosalie. Alice had the shrimps and Caesar salad. Jasper had the Steak pie and Emmet had the 15oz steak with chips. I chuckled to myself at that, because I remembered how Paul went to the Steak house. If you finished off a 30oz steak you didn't have to pay. He did it and was sick straight after we had got out of there.

"So you got anyone special at home then?" Jasper broke the silence with. The table turned to me and so did Edward from across the room. Blondie looked to see who he was looking at and glowered at me. Of course I saw this out of my peripheral vision. "Well not one as such, more of five" Alice looked stunned, and rose coughed up some pasta. Emmet and Jasper were smiling widely and both put there hands up for a high five. I slapped it and I saw Edward grinning away to himself and ignoring Plastic girl. Rose asked "Do they know each other" "Yeah" I said as though it should be obvious. The boys laughed again and the girls were stunned to silence. Even Edward was smiling but also slightly awed at the same time.

"What are they like?" both jazz and em asked. "Where to start?" I said to myself. "Well they are all lovely lads, two are older than me two are younger and one is my age. They have extreme muscles and have no fat on them what so ever. They live on the Indian reservation La Push about 15mins down the road. They have a lovely copper skin tone with silky hair. I've known them all for about a year. We clicked right away. They are all good friends." I said in a summarizing tone. At that it looked like Emmet, jasper and Edward would all worship me. So what they think is that I'm off with a group of friends who don't know that I'm off with the others and I've kept them for a year without the others finding out. "They worship me" I added. This wasn't a lie because they'd agree to what ever I'd do as long as it was fun, and it always was.

"So who are they then?" Alice asked looking a bit shocked. Blondie had left Edward now I noticed and he was eaves dropping to my conversation. "There is Jake and Seth, the younger ones who I've known on visits to my dad's in previous summers. Embry is the same age as me and Sam and Quil are both older. I'm seven teen by the way. But I'm older than Jake and Seth by 2-3 months." Again there were faces of shock and admiration. Once dinner was finished the boys walked us back to the dorm. After saying good night the girls started on me.

"Seriously 5 boy friends!!" they both asked. I shushed them and corrected them. "Your right about the friends bit, and I never told one lie to night. Jazz asked if there was anyone special, and no there are 5, but they are special because we are so close to each other. No I'm not knocking them off, yes they are friends and yes they do worship me, but the relationships I have with each of them are purely friendly." I finished and they burst out laughing, and once more pixie was infectious so I joined in. "But when jazz asked, you knew what he meant" Alice said frowning. "He never specified." I said coolly. We spent the night chatting away.

"You know Edward was watching and listening to you all night don't you Bella" Rose said. "Of course I did. I wasn't just saying it for Jasper and Emmet benefit." They looked confused. "Has anyone put prince charming into his place yet?" I asked they both shook their heads. I decided to play devious. "Well here I am" they gasped. "No way. No one can get Edward like that. If he wants someone then he usually gets it. The fact that he's on the track and baseball team and head boy kind of works in his favour." I laughed at this. "No problem. I have a plan" Alice and Rose swapped glances "Well we think that Edward likes you, and so you will fall eventually. He'll win. He always does" rose said calmly. "No sweat. And no one can beat the unbeatable. You say he's shown interest?" and they nodded "And he'll do anything to get who he wants" they nodded again "Well then girls, I think its time that Edward learns a lesson" and I smiled an evil smile.

I told them my plan and they agreed to help. They rang the boys and told them what I said about the special guys, and they swore not to tell anyone. I think they want Edwards reign down as much as I do. I rang Jake and everyone was at his place. That made things a lot easier. "Hey guys, put me on speaker phone"

(Plain = Bella **bold=the guys)**

**Hey bells, what's going on?**

Not much. You?

**Nah, about the same. Embry had a shouting match with his aunt and is now living with Jake. **I laughed at that

Well you know that you said you would help me with any pranks.

**Yeah…**

Well the time had come my brothers. Are you in?

**Hell yeah! What do you want us to do?**

I told them my plan and they liked it. Jake agreed to come down this weekend for phase one of the plan. That night me and the girls watched a rom com and helped me plan out my thoughts further. They said it was faultless as long as I didn't fall for him along the way. They told me how Edward usually went with things.

"Step one he'll be charming to you, in a friendly way. If you show interest then he won't work too hard, but if not then he'll do the following. Step two he'll start and make himself close friends with you, to find out what you like. Step three he'll leave a rose on your doorstep each night. He'll invite you to 'study sessions' and will slowly make a move on you. Step four once he has your kiss, he'll proclaim in public that you are his. He'll have PDA's with you every chance he gets. Step five he'll take you and make you feel guilty about not having sex with him. He'll get it from you. Step six when you're head over heels for him he'll leave you. The key is to show no interest." Rose said. Apparently he had tried it on her before she found Emmet. Both she and Alice love there boyfriends very much. Both people in the couples and lost it to the other. Neither of the couples had argued or looked at someone else. They were very happy together and no doubt always would be. I wondered why Alice and Emmet didn't speak with Edward. Well he had been drunk one night and came on to Rose to heavily. She was Alice's best friend and she was furious. Emmet was out with Rose at the time and saw Edward go for her. He punched him up pretty bad and so did Jasper when he came along to find Alice. No one knew of the incident apart from those 6. Never had Edward touched booze again and never had he apologized. So now they didn't speak.

I went to bed that night with all the information on Edward I could get. My mind was whirring around and tomorrow no doubt step one of his would be put in place. Sure enough when I was in my first class, he sat next to me. I was alone in this class so I had to fight him off myself. "Hello, my names Edward Cullen. We met yesterday you were beating up my friend" I looked shocked "I was defending myself, and you looked to close in the restaurant to just be friends." I said looking away from the green beauty of his eyes. "Yes well unfortunately things didn't work out there" he said. Really?! I wouldn't have guessed that. "Oh" was all I said in return. "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name" he said in that undeniably velvet and luscious voice. "I didn't drop it" I said. He smiled a crooked smile and I worked extremely hard not to show any reaction to this. I looked at his face bored.

He furrowed his eyebrows at this. I don't think he'd had a reception like mine before. "So, girl with no name, what do you like" he asked trying to be alluring. I had practice from Newton so I knew what to say "Well" I stared in a dreamy voice. "I like to have a laugh, but not with people who are on the sports teams. They are just so boring to be with you know." He looked down at this, but tried again never the less. "I'm sure I can find an exception" he said confidently. "Not really, they are all the village bicycles and that just doesn't interest me." He laughed a musical laugh and we to my ear and breathed "Prefer to be one do you?" I had to hide a smile. He fell for it like a kid for an ice cream. I shrugged. "I only pick the best people for me. So I happen to find amazing qualities in a few lads, are you saying that you wouldn't juggle more than one girl at once. As long as I keep them happy, then they will be. I'm like a drug I suppose; they can't stop when they start me" I said plainly. He looked slightly discouraged at this. He knew I was on to him. My cell buzzed then. I made sure he could see.

_Sorry, I can't make it up this weekend x ____ we'll meet up another time. _

I replied.

_Oh, ermm, well ok. I'll be ok I suppose. I was hoping to see you, but never mind ay x _

Edward sniggered and whispered "Way to make him feel guilty." I shrugged. "They worship me. He wouldn't cancel unless it was something important." "He might have someone else" he chuckled. I shook my head. "I'm very careful about who I pick. And besides they'd never cheat on me." I said frankly. "Well since you're not doing anything this weekend, did you want to meet up to work on homework." He asked smoothly "Sorry im busy" I said sharply. "But he cancelled." I laughed a patronizing laugh. "There are others you know" I kept laughing. After the rest of the lessons, he walked me to the next. And then finally back to my dorm. I didn't speak unless he asked a direct question. "Can I come in?" he asked when at my door. "No. goodbye" and I slammed it shut in his face. Alice was sitting down and laughed when I shut the door and heard him cuss.

He knocked on the door. I opened it, saw it was him and shut it again. Alice was on the floor now. He knocked again, but this time put his foot in the door. "Can I help you?" I asked irritated. "Yes I'm here to see Alice." He smiled innocently. "Well she doesn't want to see you." I said and tried to shut the door again. "I think its best if you leave." I whispered menacingly. He had a cold look on his face. "I want to see my sister." I giggled at his stupidity. "She disowned you as a brother when you did that to Rosalie." He was shocked and im guessing he didn't realize that I knew. I looked over his shoulder quickly to see Emmet and Rose coming down the corridor. "I really think it's best if you leave now" he heard them approach and stormed off. They were both frustrated.

I retold what happened and Alice added in the bits that she was there for. They were furious that he followed me here. But I reminded them that the plan had worked effortlessly. They agreed and when Jasper came in we recounted the story again. Tomorrow phase one of my plan would start. Let the weekend begin.

I woke up early to be faced with an exited Alice and Rose. "What the hell are you doing in my room?" together they both screamed "MAKEOVER" I ducked under the cover more and they just threw it off. I am most clearly not a morning person. I was dragged to a chair and fell asleep again while they put makeup on me. I have never in my life worn makeup so I saw no reason to start now. Once that was done I was dressed in dark blue long sleeved t-shirt and a blue mini skirt. Now I don't mind shoes, but when they are also a dark blue with 3inch heels, I start to mind. On top of all that, I was wearing stockings too! What's that for?! "To be extra alluring silly" they had constantly reminded me. Well, I wasn't sure if was for Edwards benefit tor theirs. But they seemed content, so I let them have their fun.

**A/n I hope you like it so far. So tell me, what do you think the plan is? A mention to anyone who gets it right. **

**REVIEW PREZZIE is a Spanish man called Eduardo. He can shake the maracas **

**You got last time. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

When they were finally done, I looked in the full length mirror, and I had to admit, that I looked pretty hot. If I saw myself then I would like me. Of course im not big headed, I just haven't looked this good before. I thanked them and went to wait on the bench outside the building. When I sat there I noticed that people could just see the top of my stockings. Edward noticed this and came to sit by the side of me. "I apologize for my behavior yesterday. It was rude" I agreed quickly with him. He looked me up and down quite a few times, and I swore I saw his eyes pop each time. This made me smug.

"Can I help you?" I asked after 3minuets – seeming bored.

"No thanks I'm just enjoying the view" he scoffed. Horny bloody boy. I got up and went and stood against the wall.

"Come on don't be like that" he said coming to join me. He put his hands either side of me on the wall and came in close. Perfect timing. A tall muscular Jake was pulling up in his red rabbit. I signaled for him to wait. "Can I get you anything" Edward asked seductively.

That was the moment I chose to shout "JAKE" at the top of my lungs Edward fell back covering his ears and I ran to the car. He saw me coming and got out and closed the distance between us. He had me in a bear hug and swung me around. When he put me down I wrapped my hands around his waist.

"Hey Bells, how is it going?" he asked. "Better now you're here" I reached to peck him on the cheek, and he did the same. He looked me up and down and then turned me around. He let out a whistle and all this time I noticed Edward mentally comparing himself to Jake.

I put on arm around his waist and he put his over my shoulder. It was a warm day today and Jake was topless showing his 8 pack and Pecs.

"I thought you said you weren't coming" I accused playfully passing Edward.

"Well I got out of it. I read how sad you were so I decided to blow off Sam to come here." He said lovingly.

"Oh how is Sam these days? Missing me?" I asked innocently.

"Not bad. It's not been the same since you left; you know I have to dance with LEAH now for the competition." I laughed. It was no secret that Leah didn't get along with the guys.

"Why don't you just dress up Seth as a woman and enter that way? I bet I could get him too!" he laughed at that and I joined.

"Are you hungry Jake, because I thought we could go to the restaurant and then back to mine? You wouldn't believe how big it is" he bent down and whispered to me

"Oh I bet you could" I slapped his arm and smiled. Jake has always been good with suggestive comments, and so had I. We ate and surprise, surprise Edward felt hungry as well. He was at the next table. I motioned to Jake that the guy behind us was Edward. He kept up pretenses easily.

"So what's your room like here?" he asked "You'll see soon enough, but it's bigger than Charlie's. How is he by the way? I'm still mad at him. He wanted rid of me and so I went, but I never thought that he'd want me back. Does he?" I said angrily.

"Of course he does. He misses you like crazy." He said slightly sadder.

"He said he couldn't handle me. Is he mad that I keyed the Bentley before I left?" he nodded.

"But he still wants you back" Jake continued.

"Well too bad, because I don't think that I want to go back. I like it here. Oh, oh you have to meet these four most amazing people. Don't worry they know all about you. We should go now actually, don't want to miss them. Ill make you something at home" I said when I saw him about to protest.

We walked back hand in hand, like we would anyway. When we got back to the flat the guys were all there- Ali, Jazz, Rose and Em. "Guys meet Jacob, Jake" I said showing him every one.

"Are they in on it" he whispered. I nodded.

"They know" they all greeted him and I made Pancakes for us all, just because I felt like it. They were gone instantly. We laughed and when it got dark I walked Jake out to his car.

"Come back soon Jake, we can work on your Tango" I said lifting my eyes brows. He chuckled and got in his car. I waved goodbye and when I turned I saw someone stood behind me. I covered my heart and exclaimed

"Who are you?" He laughed.

"James, So who was that then" he said with a smirk on his face.

"That was none of your business" I stated blatantly.

"Aww come one, im trying to be nice" he said whining

"Yes and failing horribly" he grabbed my arm and pulled me behind a building.

"You know you want me, just admit it." He said pushing me against the wall and pushing himself up against me. I knew there would be only one way to get out of this but I found another. I texted Alice on the phone in my pocket to come and find me with Emmet and Jasper. I would seem like I can't handle myself under pressure, so next time he would be thrashed.

"Don't tell me you can't feel the electricity between us?" he said coming closer with his face.

"Your sadly mistaken." I said with hate. Edward was the only one I felt electricity with. "Then why are you wearing all this tarty stuff if not to allure me?" he sneered.

"It may have escaped your attention but I don't need you" I said spitting back.

"Ha! Then one more won't matter." Then he covered my mouth with his hand so I started screaming. Now I have a pretty loud scream when it gets to it. He pulled me off the wall, and further up it, and then he held my legs around his waist. He kept them there but I carried on screaming. At that moment Edward came into view. He ran over and Edward pulled James of me. Then Jasper, Emmet and Alice came. Jasper pulled me away while Emmet punched James. Rose found us and called the dean – Mr. Cullen. It was lucky that Rose had hidden behind a bush to film what had happened. Emmet only punched him once before coming away and standing in front of me.

"I will have you" James leered at me. Emmet and Edward crouched at this as if to say bring it on.

That's when Mr. Cullen appeared. "WHAT'S GOING ON?" he boomed. I told him what happened and Alice showed the video. Edward and Emmet gave first hand accounts and James was trapped. He was taken away. I would have defended myself, but to have him expelled would be much better.

I didn't notice I was shaking until Alice said it "My goodness, get her inside, she's shaking!" she squealed. Next thing I knew I was being swept up off the ground and carried somewhere. I looked around to see who it was and to my astonishment it was Edward. There was something in his eyes, something I'd never have placed there. He cared, and he was worried and concerned. He carried me in the elevator and up to my bed. He laid me down softly, and as soon as I was on my soft as a marshmallow bed I hit unconsciousness. I hadn't realized that James had taken my energy away from me.

I tried to justify my actions of letting myself be almost raped like that. A part of me was scared, a part of me was confident he wouldn't do anything and a part of me realized that if I had dealt with him there and then, he'd have come back possibly with more people. When I woke up I looked over and saw Edward on the floor next to my bed. He was in deep slumber and he looked so peaceful when he did. I got out of bed and went into my wardrobe. I pulled on the first think I saw and when I got out Edward was sitting against the wall wearing his crooked smile. I was wearing sweats, but still his eyes flashed over my body. Then he jumped up and he pulled me into a hug. He swung me round and then looked at me relieved.

"I'm so glad you're alright. If James had ever done anything to you then I wouldn't have forgiven myself" he said and the look in his eye confirmed that he was telling the truth.

"But why? I mean why do you care so much" before he answered, he looked uncomfortable and I happy pixie ran through the door. She hugged me and Rosalie came in a followed suit.

"You're alright, I'm so happy." Alice beamed, her eyes fell on a jealous looking Edward and then she looked back to me. "_He _refused to leave. He wouldn't even take the couch. He was determined to stay in here and keep an eye on you all night. Don't worry I stayed too to make sure he didn't do anything, but I left early to get a shower." She concluded. She turned her penetrating gaze to Edward.

"Well she's made it through the night. You can go now". He nodded and slouched out of the room. I felt like last night was a bad dream, but I had to check what happened.

"What actually happened last night?"

We went to the living room. "Well, me and the guys were watching Devil wears Prada, and I got a text form you saying _Help, by reception bring the guys. _So naturally we feared the worst - Which in this case was right. Jasper told Rose to Film what happened in case we needed proof. When we got there you we against the wall screaming, and Edward went up behind James and pulled him off you. He punched him and Emmet went to help. Jasper pulled you away and the Dean came. James has been expelled now; there was too much evidence not to. You looked shaky, so Edward carried you back. He put you on the bed and you fell to sleep instantly. He kissed your forehead and then declared he wasn't leaving. We argued that we could take care of you, but he wanted to make sure that you were alright and be here to protect you if James came back. Obviously I didn't trust him alone with you so I also slept in there with you – as I would have anyway. You had a funny night, always breaking into hot sweats, in which case he would get a cold flannel and dab your forehead. Then you woke up and you know the rest." Alice said plainly.

I'd have to thank Edward. But I didn't need to; there was a knock at the door. Rosalie got it. She growled at him, so I guessed it was Edward.

"Can I come in please" he asked cautiously.

"No, you've already seen her. This doesn't make us equal you know" she said viciously.

"I know, and I am truly sorry for that night. If I could take it back I would, but right now I want to see Bella." He said almost pleading. So I guess he finally found out my name. He came in and sat me down.

"You have to know that when James went on about you, I didn't think he'd actually do anything. I feel terrible; I never saw this response in him. He's always been calm and collected until he gets drunk." He went on and kept shaking his head. He was ashamed, and from what I heard from various people, this was in no way common. I had to thank him now because no doubt people wanting my recollection would flood me all day.

"Ermm, well thanks for saving me I guess. I'd be pretty different right now if you hadn't so thanks." I spoke quietly and sincerely. "But tell me, what were you even doing there?" I asked curious. He looked at me as though it should be obvious.

"You have pretty loud scream you now, and it sounded different from the screams I usually get, so I decided to check it out." He smirked at himself while he answered. Unbelievable. While I tried to have a proper adult conversation, he had to bring it back to sex. Typical boy! "Well I guess you're hot gossip now, I'd better be off." He said quickly getting up. He pecked my check and left under evil glances from Rose and Alice.

They crowded me. "He likes you." I rolled my eyes

"We kind of knew that before." I said. Duh!

"No, I mean he really likes you. He never acts like that with _anyone_. And he blushed once he kissed you, he _never _blushes!" Alice bombarded me.

"Well then that makes it easier doesn't it?" I said feeling slightly embarrassed, because I felt the same. It was new and exiting and it just bubbled inside me at the thought of him. "Well not really, because you like him too" Rose accused. I turned away form them and looked out the window.

"No I don't" I argued, I even sounded pitiful to myself.

"Come on, we know you do. Some gratitude and awe has to come, because he saved you, but you like him more than you would otherwise." Alice finished. I screwed up my face. "Oh, dammit. Yes, yes I do and I can't help it." I curled into a ball on the floor. Both of them comforted me by running circles on my back.

"Well you know what this mean don't you." Alice asked.

"More girlfriends for Edward Cullen, hero who saved Bella Swan from evil rapist James Duncan. He's never felt this way before, so he's gonna be trying to get your attention any way he can, until you express an interest. It's time to up our plans." Alice completed. I didn't want to do this anymore. Edward Cullen had never been whipped, and so I was gonna try to be the one who gets him whipped so hard. I told them this and even though Rose was reserved, she told me to go for it. I rang the gang to tell them what happened. They were outraged and said that they were all coming down immediately. The next day after school, they all pulled up. I laughed because seeing 5 grown men squished in a Volkswagen Rabbit, Is an extremely funny site. I ran to them. I was engulfed by hugs and more hugs. I ended up on Sam's shoulder. I told them where to walk and I guided them to the soccer pitch, it was deserted. On the way I passed Edward and someone I heard was called Mandy Simkins. He stopped when he saw my lads and looked like he needed to work harder to make me jealous. He started madly making out with her.

His sight followed us for a while and he ended up suggesting a romantic walk to follow us. I was finally put on the ground when Seth yelled

"Doggy pile".

The rules of doggy pile are very simple. The one who yells it jumps on someone, and then it's a mad rumble to try and sit on top of the rest. After 5 minuets of squabble, I ended up on top, and Jake was at the bottom. I felt sorry for him, but I didn't care. Edward and Mandy were looking in wonder. I got off and every one complained, so I jumped back on. I saw Emmet and jasper come on to the filed and they burst out laughing when I waved at them. I introduced them to the guys, and we all got into a heated discussion, whilst still being in the doggy pile. Em and Jazz sat next to us like it was the most natural thing in the world. They mentioned that I might like someone, so the interest of the lads I was sitting on piqued. I stood up and jumped on them for that. There were many squashed groans and Jake got rather red. I finally stopped and got of and Jake really did look terrible. He said he'd be fine so we left him.

"So who is he Bellsybob?" Sam asked using the name that I always found very annoying. I stood up and mock squared up to him. He got up and towered over me. A chorus of "Ooooo" went up from the boys; they all knew what this meant. Jasper and Emmet looked worried but then Quil whispered to him what would happen next and they guffawed. We took 5 steps away from each other and sunk to a crouch. I saw Edward stop and look at what we were doing, with Mandy pulling his arm, but he wouldn't move. I and Sam said the next bit in fast synchronization.

"We say, we say, I say, you say, I say, you say, we say, go!" and we both lunged at each other. He had my waist under his arm, but I grabbed his ankle and yanked it. He fell down, but rolled on top of me and pinned my arms, but I used the rocking chair motion and had him on his back, I flipped him on his front and had his arms behind his back. The rest of the boys then yelled.

"We say, we say, I say, you say, I say, you say, we say, stop!" I had won, because I was on top last. I did my circle of victory and I was tackled from behind, pinned with my arms behind my back. Jake had got me and the boys started chanting but I rolled over, so they stopped. I freed my hands and lifted Jakes leg up. I bent it back on him, and I could see the pain he was it. The boys chanted and I won. It got to 10pm and the boys finally left, promising that they'd come if I was ever in trouble.

I'd noticed while wrestling Sam, that Edward's date left him, and he was just stood watching me again. He was panicked when Jake tackled me but then calmed when I won – won against a boy with muscle and an unfair advantage. He headed off just before the boys did. I walked back to my dorm accompanied by Jazz and Em – they didn't trust anyone to let me walk alone. I thanked them and they went off. I went up to the room, but when I got there I was looking at three people – Alice, Rosalie and Edward.

"I told you, you were over reacting" Alice sneered at Edward.

"What's going on guys?"

Rosalie stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Edward tells us you've been wrestling." I looked down.

"So?" I replied for lack of a better word. Edward looked smug.

"Well why weren't we invited?" Rosalie continued. That knocked the look of Edwards sorry face, he was aghast. I smiled but the others didn't smile back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think about you. It just sort of happened, after the doggy pile, me and Sam just started." I made myself look sad. They chirped up and patted the seat next to them.

"You're not hurt are you?"

"I'm fine" I told Alice. Then I looked at Edward.

"Well what's your roll in this? I saw your date storm away while you watched us, any reason?" the others obviously hadn't heard this.

"I have to go" Edward said and he quickly left.

**A/n, so here we go. See I knew I could fit James in here somewhere! So what do you think.**

**If you review**

**You get**

**A five minuet**

**Wrestling match**

**With a gang member**

**Of your choice!!!!!!**

**Just review : )**


	4. LPG

Before I got up to my room though I had my favorite cheerleader join me in the elevator. "Bet you just love all that attention don't you?" she sneered. She had a name badge on – Tanya.

"Oh yes, I just love it when I almost get raped. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy" I said sarcastically whilst narrowing my eyes.

"Well if James had offered himself to me, I wouldn't have said no" She pouted and folded her arms across her chest angrily. Then I pointed to the badge. "I know blondes have a tendency to forget, well everything, but I would have thought you'd be able to remember your name at least." I sneered. Laughter erupted from me and she glared. I was having so much fun so I decided to torment her on her little bf Edward.

"You know it was Edward who saved me" I started; she went to slap me but as before I grabbed her wrist. "Yeah he pulled him off me, beat him up and carried me to my room. He even stayed the night there to make sure I was ok. Any time I got hot, he cooled me down." She screamed and went all flappy hands on me.

"NO HE DIDN'T" she yelled.

"Yes he did" I whispered back and she kicked my shin. I wasn't having that so I bent her arm back on her self before we stopped at the next floor. She ran out screaming. Drama queen.

I finally got to my bedroom and managed to try out the bath tub. I loved soaking in Jasmine bubble bath- it takes away my daily worries. When I got out I just fell straight into bed.

The night went quick. That night I dreamt of Edward Cullen. I dreamt that we were walking along a beach and he took me in his arms and we were kissing. It was great and fabulous. I woke up with a bang. Quite literally a bang. Something was knocking against my window. And then someone rushed into my room and pulled me out of my bed. Edward. What the hell?! "No time to explain Bella" he pulled me out of my room and out of the front door, which I found busted in. Good job I had put on cotton t-shirt and shorts. We went down the stairs, and into the main area. Alice and Rosalie were still upstairs though! I had to go back to get them. "Edward Alice and Rosalie are still up there" I said as he refused to stop running. We were now outside going to the car park. And what the hell was that on my window.

"No they're not. When I came in I told them to run and meet us somewhere. They're safe" he said but my energy was leaving me and I was starting to drag behind because I didn't have the strength to carry on. He noticed this, stopped and carried me bridal position to his car. I was stunned when I saw it – an Aston Martine Vanquish in a dark blue. "Get in" he commanded, so I jumped into the passenger seat. "MY LAMBORGHINI!" I cried, but he just pulled out of the lot quickly and drove out of the school grounds. When we were just outside the perimeter, Edward sped up and we were doing 150mph.

"Edward! What the hell is going on?!" I shouted. He pinched the bridge of his nose, turned to face me and he looked scared. For a man, a player, as tough and great as him, something with me made him scared. "James" he spit "is after you. He came back to get what he didn't the first time. When he wants something he'll do anything and I mean anything to get it" he spluttered. I was in fear. I never thought that James would take such a hit to his ego. Well, one thing was for sure, this was the one prize he'd never win. And oddly, with Edward here beside me, I felt safe. But that wasn't all – it was like a weird humming or buzzing I felt. Edward drove into the dark, both of us saying nothing. I fell asleep in his car, because when I finally woke up we were passing through Forks. He obviously hadn't slept all night, and he was slowing down, so the only conclusion I could come up with is that we were going to be stopping here. The sat nav I hadn't noticed before was guiding him down a road that led to La Push. When we crossed the border it said _you have reached your destination._ I got out the car and ran to the beach. Edward soon caught up with me and just ran along side me. He didn't ask where I was going. When I got to the beach I saw my gang and my school gang. I ran to the La Push guys and was embraced forcefully.When they let me go, I was embraced also by my new friends.

After getting everything out of the way I turned to them all and asked the questions that had been bugging me in the car. They all spilled out at once. "Why is James obsessed? Why did we have to run? What have you guys got to do with it? Why am I here?" everyone had grim looks on there faces, and Jake patted the space next to him. I went to sit next to him and he put his arm over my shoulder. Emmet was the only one to answer my questions though.

"Bell, James is always obsessed with what he wants. And he won't give up. His daddy is very rich and doesn't ask a lot of questions, so he had free reign to do what he wants, or needs to, to get what he wants. The police and the school can't do anything to stop him. That was him climbing through your window – Edward told us when he rang us" he answered my questioning look. I shivered and Jasper came to sit the other side of me and put his arm around my waist. "We think of you as family. We've gotten to know you and we don't want you harmed, James can get pretty dangerous when he wants." Jasper finished "Yeah and your like family to us Bells" the LPG (La Push Gang) agreed "Once, a few years back, he raped a girl and ended up killing her. The police didn't bat an eyelid because he paid them off. He also paid the school to not expel him." Emmet continued. "So there is only one way to stop him. None of us like the idea, and we won't unless we have to, but we're gonna keep you safe." Em said quietly. I was reduced to tears. Everyone then hoarded around to try and comfort me. Edward came and crouched in front of me. "What are you in this plan? What makes you care?" I asked trying to scathe, but failing. I was in awe because they'd do this for me. He grimaced and shrugged.

"I know James. And I caught him at what he was doing before the rest. I don't want to know that someone was raped when I could have stopped it." He said nonchalantly "No, I mean you could have told me to drive away, why did you come here." I persisted. He turned red and asked what the others were doing. It should have been obvious but it wasn't. They wanted me safe. Seth interrupted. "Well since he won't be here for a while, why don't we do something?" I wiped my tears. "What do you suggest little man" I said he stood up looking shocked in a playfully evil way. "Oh no you didn't, fugly!" he said in a girl's voice and clicked his fingers in a 'Z' motion. I stood up opposite him, and I used his voice "Say that again to my face bitch." I moved my head to the side. The LPG all laid back and settled in ready. The others quickly grasped what was happening. Seth came up to my face really close and said "I said oh no you didn't, fugly" and he did the voice and clicked. We stared each other down and took 5 paces back.

"We say, we say, I say, you say, I say, you say, we say, go!" we both chanted and I jumped up at Seth's advance. He was quick, so I was over his shoulder. All the guys were amused at this – not for long. I pulled myself down Seth's back and rolled up to a standing position. I threw punches at his chest, but he blocked them. We swapped and he went on the offensive. I blocked them all flawlessly and then high kicked him. He grabbed his chin, so I took that time to tackle him. I grasped both of his hands and the LPG chanted "We say, we say, I say, you say, I say, you say, we say, stop!" and I stood up victorious. "Whose next?" I jeered motioning my fingers as 'bring it on'. Jake and Quil got up so Seth and I sat down. The chanting started and the battle commenced. Jake won that one and Sam followed to lose to Embry. Jazz and Em wanted to know the rules and Chants to our wrestling matched. We taught them the chants and the rules-which were pretty simple:

To win you have to sit on the opponent for the length of the chant

To start you have to chant

No scratching, gouging, biting, or kidney/mister jabs. _A particularly nasty accident occurred to Quil whilst fighting, so that rule had to be included. _

If at anytime someone yells stop, they give up the match.

When they had every thing, Emmet went against Alice. She was fast and strong for something so small. She was the winner and Emmet was not happy about that, but laughed it up like a good sport. Rose and Jasper had a go, and even though Rose had the anger, Jazz had the strength. I stood up when they finished and remembered Edward hadn't been. "Fancy a go? Come on what's the worst that could happen" I taunted lightly. He agreed casually, and suddenly bets went up on who would win. Jasper, Embry, Jake and Rose betted on Edward, while Alice, Quil, Seth, Emmet and Sam betted on me. We started chanting and after that were finished; we just walked around in a circle, psyching the other out. I lunged and missed and was on my back, with Edward holding my hands above my head. I wrapped my leg around his and rolled him over putting my arm against his throat and cocked my eye brow at him. The chanted started and in a burst of energy he pushed me off. I backward rolled to standing and he came at me but missed, I ducked and he fell over me. He was on his front and I had his hands secured in a vice grip, whilst standing on his ankles, so he couldn't move. Then the boys yelled something, that had only happened to me once "Water rule" I laughed at them and the Cullen's (hales are included as Cullen's) looked confused.

I put my right arm under the front of Edwards's throat and wrapped my legs around his. I rolled down the beach to the water. This new tactic of mine was getting wolf whistles from the crowd. I rolled him until I got to the water, then I just pushed him in before he could get up. I ran back to where the crowd was and the LPG told Edward to tag me. Traitors. I ran for my life but he was quicker he got me and tug me. I slapped his arm. Then I set about the LPG because they made Edward win by default. "What's the water rule?" Jasper asked me. "The water rule: if someone yells water rule before the by standers stop chanting, then they have to get the other person into the water and run back to the group. If they get tug by the person who was in the water, then they lose. They don't like me winning so; they use this rule to try to make me lose. You only won by default" I accused Edward. He laughed and went to sit at the back on a log of drift wood. I was aware of the rest of the night, of him watching me. He didn't participate much, as he looked really tired.

We lit a fire and roasted a pig – I don't know where Quil got it, but it was delicious. While the Cullen's were chatting among themselves, me and Sam were setting up a game of knock ball. This is where there are two lines about 60m apart. There was a ball in the center, and you had to get it to the other side. But everyone had to knock there opponents down, to get the ball to the other side. It was like American foot ball, accept on a smaller court and you could go in the sea to get around the opponents. Sam and I played rock, paper, scissors for it and he won, so he could either have pick of players first or first ball. He choose first ball. "Hey Cullen's you in?" Sam yelled. "What you playing" they yelled back, "Knock ball" and suddenly all of the LPG stood up. We explained the rules and they all said they would play, except Rosalie, who, quote 'didn't want to get sand in her hair' un quote. That made even numbers.

(Plain= Bella's picking) (**Bold = Sam's)**

Emmet

**Jake**

Embry

**Quil**

Jasper

**Alice**

Seth

**Edward**

The ball was placed in the middle of the line while we had a group discussion. "Ok, now Emmet you take Jake, Jasper you take Seth, Embry you take Alice and Seth you take Edward. Remember, do as much damage as possible, there are no rules in this game." I said smiling. Emmet laughed and cracked his fists. If I hadn't have known him to be the giant teddy bear that he was, I'd have thought it quite menacing. We all lined up and crouched ready for the off. "Hey wait a minuet, the other team might not have coupled up the same as us" Emmet exclaimed I laughed at him and he got it – it was made it more interesting when you didn't know who was going for whom.

Rose called time and we lunged for the ball. Sam got it so I tackled him down and threw it to Emmet. I elbowed Sam in the gut and ran after Emmet; Edward was going for him so he threw the ball to me. I threw it to Seth as I was tackled by Alice. I heard Rosalie cackling away. She got it and ran away form us, but Embry got her and again I had the ball. I saw everyone else tackled on the floor so it only left Edward and me in the open. I darted forward to him, and then went sideways to the sea. I ran down an old pier that was there and dived in. he dived after me, but Jasper had gotten out form Sam then so I lobbed the ball at him – I had a pretty far throw when I needed it. I was suddenly aware that Edward was holding my waist and dragging me away from shore. He ran his nose behind my ear and whispered seductively "I couldn't possibly let you go back to the beach in those wet clothes. They are far to alluring. Your many boyfriends will try to mount you. Being the gentleman that I am, I would find that far too unacceptable." He was making me tingle all over. I turned around and went into his ear. He was far too happy and this was obviously the response he wanted. Then I heard Seth cheer. We had won the point. I whispered just as seductively "But they can't start with out us" and with that I swam away. I turned to see him following and I spoke normally for the next bit "And they aren't my boyfriends, or lovers, or anything like that." He looked confused. Good. "What ever gave you that impression?" I asked looking innocent.

When we got back to land Jasper hoisted me over his shoulder and took me to the line. "Too slow" Emmet complained when I got there. I laughed and this time changed the pairings. "Ok Emmet, you for Sam, Jasper you for Alice, Seth you for Quil, Embry, you for Jake, and Edwards mine." I saw Jasper and Emmet share a nudge. "Care to announce it to the group?" they shook there heads and Rose called time. This time Seth got the ball. I decided not to even go for the ball, just Edward. I rammed into him, and kept him down for the whole game. We rolled on top of each other the entire time, trying to have the upper hand, but when everyone was down, and the ball was being gripped by an angry Alice. I kneed Edward in his misters and jumped on her back as she got up. I choke holded her and threw the ball to Jasper. He ran to the line and again we got the point. The final score turned out to be 5-3 to us. Our team shared the victory dance and the losers had to sit on each others laps for 10minuets. You could see Edward in pain for the next 15 minuets as he was on the bottom – he now knew the pain all too well. I apologized later and he forgave me- naturally. It was hilarious as Alice was on the top, and Jazz wasn't happy with her being there. Before I knew what was happening, Edward was out of the pile and had me curled against his chest, so I couldn't get out. He ran with me to the peer and was going to throw me in. No one tried to stop him – thanks guys – when he playfully scorned me. "This is for possibly ruining my sex life" I laughed at him most blatantly at him and then he dropped me.

I had lived on the beach for the past beach, and went swimming every day. He expected me to pop back up, but I held my breath and went deep. I stayed holding on to the leg of the pier, and the water around me had a disturbance. Edward had jumped in after me. I stayed behind the leg, but he saw me. He grabbed my hand and dragged me back up. I refused to go, and in the process let out all of my air. My wrist was still receiving shocks from his touch. My bubbles of air didn't go unnoticed; he forcefully swam me back to the surface. He then towed me back to the sure. "Bella, are you alright?" I nodded and he scooped me up and took me back to the group, they were rolling on the floor. "Couldn't resist seeing Bella with wet clothes could you Edward?" Jake laughed. Edward glared at him and put me down. "So what are the sleeping arrangements for tonight?" I asked the LPG. They didn't really know. "Well how about we sleep here, tide won't come this far, and we can keep the fire well stocked" Embry suggested. I knuckled touched with him and everyone agreed. Jake, Sam and Embry went to get blankets and quilts. Someone mentioned bringing the gazebo in case it rained.

"Hey Seeeeettthhhhh" I whined using my little girls voice. "Beeeellllllaaaaaaa" he dragged out, "How's Leah's salsa? Is she hotter than me?" the Cullen's suddenly perked up at this, not hearing the full convocation. There were faces of shock, amazement and laughter. He shook his head, "It's getting close" I cussed. "I bet mines still hotter."

"What's this?" Alice asked coming to sit next to me. "Well, before I left me and Jake would enter yearly competitions for dancing in Port Angeles. I had a pretty hot salsa and tango but when I left Jake paired up with Leah, Seth's sister, and apparently her dancing is getting a good as mine" I pouted. "Ooooo, I know! We could settle it with a dance off!" Alice yelped. "We could couple up and have one big dance off. A panel of judges could see which the two hottest couples are, and then it's a dance until you drop scenario." She was really exited by this. "Ok, I like that, Seth call Leah, and tell Jake to bring my red dancing dress." At that Seth and Quil let out a low whistle. I answered the amused looks "It's a short, sexy red dress that it connected to a leotard, and I look fabulous in it." I said the last but with over emphasis. They all laughed. Edward's eyes seemed to sparkle at this.

"But who am I going to go with? I mean rose you've got Em, Ali you have Jazz, so who am I with." They all looked around themselves. "Edward can do a pretty good salsa" Emmet piped up. I raised my eyebrows at him. He shrugged. "I guess." I got up and grabbed his hand. I did a small move and he worked with it effortlessly. I did a slightly bigger one and again he joined effortless. I looked surprised. "Well then partner, it looks like we have a competition to win" I said winking. He smiled back and I went and started talking to Quil. However I dropped my phone for him. it was open on a very particular page.

**A/n I'm leaving it there so you have something to look forward too. Let me know your thoughts and idea. **

**Review gift is a giant chocolate fountain, as tall as big ben!**

**Soooooooooo sorry for leaving it so long to update! Forgive me with reviews :D**


	5. Dancing Queen

"_Well then partner, it looks like we have a competition to win" I said winking. He smiled back and I went and started talking to Quil. _

It was decided that Seth, Sam, Quil and Embry would make up the judging panel. There were no perimeters as to where you can dance. Alice was miffed that she couldn't go shopping for a leotard so she had to make do with what she was wearing. Rose felt the same way. When Jake appeared follow by Sam, Embry and Leah I ran and hugged him, before running off with my dress and red stiletto heels. **Here is the link for the dress, but to the knee, and the heels are basic red stiletto's ****.com/photo/seller/549413/graphics/1205727228648_red_dance_**

**Copy and paste it to the search bar**

Once I was done, I heard a boom box with music being played from the beach. I used this to make my entrance. The eyes of everyone – including Edwards- popped. I blushed at this but was ready to start the competition. I loved the song that was currently playing – Noisettes, Never forget you. I walked in front of where a gazebo now stood over the group – we don't want to be rained on in the night.

I stood in the T position and held my hand out for Edward. He came and took it and we posed ready for the off. I opened up his shirt and that made Leah's eyes pop. The other couples came and joined and the categories were waltz, to Tango, to Salsa, to quick step, to Freestyle. Now if I was a little bad in the others, when I got to freestyle I was a vixen. No one could out do me as they would find out. Especially with my new devil moves – I just prayed Edward was strong enough for them.

"Rules are, when you don't do the correct dance, the judges call you on it and you have to sit out." I announced and they all seemed ok with this.

We started and Edward had a fluid waltz. Of course I had a perfect one, but so did Leah and Jake. I knew form the beginning that they would be the final competition. When we went to tango, Rose and Em went out. They were to slow. Edward and I had a stage worthy one and before I knew it I was smiling and laughing. I had missed dancing and forgot how much I loved it. Em and Rose just smirked at us and when Jazz accidentally dropped Alice, they couldn't be silenced. So obviously they were out. Any thing less than perfection were thrown out.

Salsa. This was Jakes little golden nugget. If he pipped me at one dance then the salsa was the one. He found the heat from somewhere. Of course I could have heat, but I never knew it really to apply it. However, Edward was my trump card. He hit it perfect and I soon followed suit, having sparks in my hands, waist, thighs and head – any where he touched- soon had heat coming. For once I let into my feelings, and just relaxed in the dance. I found after I relaxed I could dance better. Soon we were sharper, quicker and smoother. Leah found it really unnerving. I knew that we never really agreed on things, but she never showed intimidation, until now. Edward spun me under his arm and I did 3 in a space of two. We were close and passionate, before spaced and drawing in to each other. It was more that we moved as one, like you should.

He spun me out and I rolled into him. We moved our hips around in a circle – into him, into me and then finished the roll. That got wolf whistles. Every time Edward leaned me backwards, he skimmed his nose down from the base of the throat to just before my cleavage. Emmet laughed at that, and so did we. Quickstep came and it was unforced with the movements. I had my back to his front and we still moved perfectly. I wrapped my arms backward round his neck, and he slid his hand to my waistline.

Then he picked me up and spun me in a circle – keeping time with the music of course. When I was put down it was free style and I beamed my biggest smile yet. He returned it with a crooked smile. I was breathless and that added great effect. We shared a sly smile, because I had told him to craftily watch my performance of "El Berado" on you tube **(not really there) **he saw the fabulous dance I had concocted and he glanced it so he could remember it. That's why I had left him my phone- I stored it on favourites. Leah and Jake won't know what's hit them. No doubt he taught Leah one of my other dances, but that had no heat on this one.

I was ducking, twirling and leaping with great grace thanks to Edward supporting my weight. There were short feet twists right and left. I kept my back arched and that thrust my chest to his. Next we split and did some synchronization dancing. Bow and arrow, toe jumps and body pops. Next was my move cracker – no way could Leah and Jake top this.

"Edward when I say lock your arms above your head." I whispered to his ear as I was straddling him and I winked. He understood. I walked behind him and he locked his arms. Now for my piece du résistance. I ran for his back, put my arms on his shoulders and jumped up. I thrust on my hands so my body moved further to the air, balancing my hands on his. It consumed great energy and took peak physicality but it was worth it. Now I was doing the spilt over his head balancing by only our hands touching. He brought me round to his front and that was the dismount. We continued like it was nothing but I was incredibly tired. He saw and tried to add more moves where I was lifted from the ground. I noticed Leah and Jake in the audience, so I guess they caved. Our finishing pose was me sitting on his shoulder my legs either side of his shoulder.

When we finished there was a brief pause where I took in the astonished looks. Then Alice and Rose broke into squeals and Emmet's booming voice and claps broke through the rest. Jake came rushing up to me.

"Where the hell did that over head split come from?" he asked, angry I hadn't shared it with him. To be honest it was a split second decision. It could have gone horribly wrong, but fortunately it went very right. I didn't intend on him knowing this though. I shrugged.

"I had it tucked away in my arsenal" I said dismissing it and I went to sit by Ali and Rosie. They gushed over the performance and I just blushed the whole time. But they finally got to the point.

"And you and Edward both enjoyed yourself so much." Ali said. "He looked like it was nothing to be with you. It so wasn't fake and there was some sort of chemistry, that we could feel just by looking at you" she said smirking. I bashed my shoulder against hers and she feigned hurt. I stuck my tongue out at her and she returned it straight away. She then jolted her head to the side and I followed her gaze: I saw Seth turn his head too quickly, I guessed he was looking. Poor old Seth. I knew what would happen now, but it had to happen regardless. I didn't feel for him in the same way. I stood up and noticed – from my peripheral vision – that Edward was following me with his eyes. I knelt by Seth and whispered.

"Can we walk?" It was no more then a mild breath to his ear, but he was shocked all the same. He nodded. And we slowly walked down the beach.

"Look Bella, I know what you're going to say, and I know we can't be but I've just missed you like crazy these last weeks." He said looking down. We were paddling in the sea by this time – I left my shoes with Alice. I took his hand and he looked into my eyes.

"That doesn't mean you like me you know. So you missed me it's not a crime. We're practically family." I said reassuringly.

"What, so it doesn't mean I love you?" he asked confused.

"No silly. If it was love believe me, you wouldn't be questioning yourself now would you? You'd have a spark in the hand that I was holding, and your constantly have blushes." I laughed. I knew he didn't feel what he said he felt, because I knew him inside out. And besides, that's what I felt for Edward. "Look Clearwater, you will find love, but you and I both know that it's not today and it's not with me" I chuckled and pecked him. "Go on now. Bugger off and start a dare game. I'll be back soon" I finished.

"See ya Bells." He smiled and ran back to the group. I just kept paddling in the sea and I came to a group of rocks in my path and decided to sit on one for a bit. I knew Seth wasn't in love with me, because he didn't feel any of the things I felt for Edward. I knew I wanted him, and that he would only use me. Conclusion: don't get involved. That was going to be hard now though. Obviously Alice had seen the chemistry between us, so clearly I wasn't the only one to have it. The waves thrashed around the base of the rock, but I just stared to the setting sun. It really is more marvelous than any description can do justice.

I then had The Scripts song Man who can't be moved pop into my head so I started quietly singing. I got lost in the song and soon noticed that there was a crowd around me. I burned bright red when I saw them looking in awe. None of them looked repentant for getting caught.

"What the- what are you doing?" I managed to stammer out. Emmet got broke from his staring trance at me.

"Well this is the singing rock." Sam said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"The What?"

"The singing rock. We realized a few months back that when ever you came here you sang. So when we saw you sitting here we came to listen. We've done it each time you came here, you just didn't notice." He summed up.

If I could have gone any deeper red, then it was now. I was speechless. How hadn't I realized this?

"You have a lovely voice B." Jake said. I looked away and slid of the rock to the sand. I stomped back to the logs and noticed Leah had left. I was so embarrassed and peeved that I hadn't noticed this. I was internally kicking myself. I heard people mumbling my name behind me, but I was so frustrated that I didn't care.

"ON with the dare game" Jazz said and there were murmurs of agreement. "I'll go." He continued. "Quil, I dare you to give Seth a lap dance" he said. I burst out laughing and was joined by everyone except Quil. This would be a priceless dare, and I wasn't alone in my thinking. Everyone of the LPG pulled out their phone, like me, and would record the entire thing.

The music of David Rose's stripper came over the boom box and Quil started dancing. It was hilarious. And by the end he was really into it. Everyone was wetting themselves. He finished by pouring a bottle of water over himself. That would be on you tube in three –two – one. Quil's dare was next.

"I dare Emmet to dance to the Cheeky girls 'We are the cheeky girls' with any person he chooses." Quil said. I was looking forward to seeing this. He turned to Rose and declared.

"I'll dance with my baby here" and she ruefully was thrown over his shoulder to the sand in front of the gazebo.

_2 minutes later._

Well that would be 2 minutes I would never forget. Emmet's dare was a good one. Edward had to dance the samba with Sam. Now watching to muscular boys dance with each other is hilarious, but when the bulkier one aka Sam, is the one being led, that's even funnier. Testosterone fueled the dance to begin with because they both wanted to lead, and that was a scream.

The night passed quickly and I sometimes saw Edward giving Seth the evils. I had no idea why, but I hope whatever it was, would just pass over. As we got colder, the fire was lit, and marshmallows roasted. It was the best. Camp songs filled the air and we were up until 3. It was good that we had come down here in our pajamas because it meant we had something comfy to sleep in. James was forgotten for now, but not for long. Not for long.

As I huddled myself under a blanket, while chilling winds blew, the fire died down, and we were out of driftwood. Now a driftwood fire is worth the site it gives. Sweet blue and green flames would fill the air shooting of orange ambers. It was the salt that did it and it was almost worth taking a 100 mile drive to the beach to get driftwood. I gave off an involuntary shiver.

"Cold much?" a velvet voice said quietly. If I didn't know who it was, I would have thought someone had come to join us from heaven.

"Well yeah. These aren't the warmest clothes" I said scowling at the dark where I made his voice out from. I saw a shift in the darkness, heard musical laughter and suddenly he was next to me. He opened up his blanket and wrapped it around me. I was touching Edward-wrapped in his blanket. He brought mine to put around the front of us. We chatted for a while about insignificant things before I yawned. He laid me down on his chest as he laid back and again we had two blankets covering us. He was soft and hard at the same time, and very warm. I'd happily stay here for ever. I heard his breathing spike briefly and felt his heart rate increase.

"What's got you pumping?" I asked quietly. Before I heard an answer I was asleep.

I woke in the morning to the sounds of skin slapping skin. There was a scuffling of feet, and I realized what they were saying.

"Leave them, they look adorable" I heard I tinkling voice say – Alice.

"Yeah but they've been sleeping for hours. I wanna get lunch. Come on, we'll wake them and get lunch." I heard Emmet grumble. Damn him for ruining my moment.

"Fine but take a picture first. They'll be mortified" sounded Rose. I breathed in to move my stomach and I realize that Edward arms were around me. I was laying on my front on him with my arm around his waist.

Click.

Well I guess the picture had been taken. I decided it was time to wake up so I groaned and slowly stretched out and woke up. I rubbed my face and stretched my arms. "What time is it?" I whispered barely coherently.

"Time to get up sleepy heads. We realize you like snuggling together, but please do it when it's not invading meal time." Emmet grumbled.

"So, care to explain how you ended up in that position? You were on different sides of the fire." Alice asked annoyed. She showed me the picture she took and I looked shocked. Both me and Edward had smiles on our faces.

"Well last night I got cold, so he came over and we ended up lying down, I on his chest and I guess things just moved on from there." I shrugged.

That fooled no one so I got up and stormed off to the sea.


	6. Your Chance

I am so sorry that I haven't updated in like forever, but things are quite difficult at the moment. And with everything that's happened I have become disinterested with writing these at the moment, so I've decided to do this.

Pick any one of my stories and you can write the next chapter to it. the best ones will be published. You can send them in a docx or in a pm.

I am sorry this isn't an update. But as soon as I get the writing bug again I will inevitable continue writing.

Apologies

Orelina

xx


	7. Lost pasts and new beginnings

**Disclaimer: own twilight, I do not.**

**A HUGE, MEGA HUGE thanks to The Little Romantic, because she (I'm assuming it's a she) gave me an awesome review, and so I feel obliged to do another chapter!**

**Oh yeah, apologies, I've just realized how moody I've made Bella in past chapters, well I guess it reflects her perfectly then. **

**Hope you like it : )**

I stormed off to the sea, not hungry in the slightest. I was beyond mortified. Now not only did my boys know that I liked Edward, but now he himself knew. I sat a couple of meters away from the tide, my head in my hands, tears furiously coming. I threw my head back angrily, my hands fiercely grabbing and throwing wet sand into more sand.

The last time that I had thrown an _actual_ temper tantrum was…well…I guess it was when I moved away from Renee. The tantrum at Charlie's was like an extra diet coke- you really can't call it a proper coke!

"_We've got some good news, sweetie, Phil and I are getting married" Renee said guardedly. "We've been thinking about it for a while now, and he finally popped the question. You're happy, right Is?" My mother was speaking like I was retarded. I knew what she meant._

"_You…are…getting married?" I choked out. She knew how much I detested Phil. "Even after I warned you not to?" and any answer wasn't heard by me. I was rocking on my feet, my throat swelling, my eyes tearing about that…that…prick! She didn't deserve him! She didn't know about all the other women he was seeing at the same time!_

"_And what about all the other women?" I asked, Phil looking shocked and angry, my mother looking just angry._

"_Isabella" she slapped me "how dare you accuse him of something like that?" Phil looked plainly smug. I started to scream, uncontrollably and I went upstairs, looking myself in the bathroom, hyperventilating in-between being sick in the toilet. I was 11 for goodness sake! Phil made every day of my life miserable. He…showed me things that I never wanted to see, forcing me at times. They were horrible! He was a monster, and I wanted him to die!_

_I got the ornamental chamber pot and filled it with things like toothpaste, aftershave, perfume, shampoo, bath salts, deodorant, and hot water and finally bleach. _

_The door was broken through, Phil looking greedy and evil. I took my confidence and threw the mix of lethal toxins into his face, but he blocked it before it could hit him, so it just left a massive stain on the crystal white bathroom. I kicked him in the gonads and ran through the house knocking, breaking, kicking, ruining, and throwing anything I possible could. _

_I managed to make about $25,000 worth of damage, but that was due to the TV being thrown through a plated, stained glass window. I also might have taken an umbrella to Phil's Porsche. _

I roughly wiped my tears away but more kept coming at the fact that-

"Hey Bells" Jake called tentatively behind. I looked through misty eyes to see it was only us two left on the beach. "Emmett wanted to eat. We…well we never saw you act like this before, so I thought…" He trailed off after answering my questioning look at a deserted beach. "What's up?" he asked. I shook my head pushed him away when he tried to put an arm around me.

"What am i? Who am i?" I yelled in his face, into the wind, whipping my hair around my face. "I am Bella Swan! I need no-one especially not that tool Edward fricking Cullen!"

"Bells" Jake stood up to try and calm me, but I was having none of it.

"I don't need a womanizer controlling me AGAIN! I have had ENOUGH of that for more than five lifetimes" I screamed, making Jake back off. "Edward is making his mark on me, and I won't have myself compromised again! There is a REASON that I don't date, that I don't want that!"

When Jake came back, he just let me attempt to beat him up, allowing my punches and kicks to get him, with him just taking them. After I was done, I fell to the floor, the memory I had managed to repress for six years to pour out of my mouth, and to Jake. All he needed to do was to hug me, and I melted, my heart of ice melting, before it refroze, harder.

I hated what Phil did to me, it wasn't rape but it might as well have been for the scars that it left. I hated James, who tired to rape me, and is still trying. And most of all I hated Edward, one for seducing women, which in my book was like a friendly rape, and secondly, for making feel like I wanted to be one of the women he seduced.

"Hey, be fair to Edward, he's not a big a prick as the others. He saved you remember" Jake argued, me not realizing my internal monologue hadn't quite been so internal.

I felt Jake move, and suddenly, his voice changed.

"I'll never hurt you Bells, you know that, and I know that you know that Edward never would either. _I think he loves you_" he whispered into my ear.

I shook my head, getting up, only to have him pull me back in again. "I don't want that. I…I _can't_ have that. Edward is not the one for me."

"Why? Because you're afraid to get burned?"

"No, I've been burned, that doesn't frighten me" I whisper.

"Then what? What could possibly be wrong with him? You've just said that you want him" he desperately tried to get me to see his side, but I wasn't going to be that woman.

"My goal in life is to bring people like him down, because I hate him. I hate all the things I know he'll do. He'll like me for a while, sex me up, and then get bored. No, not me. I won't have the shame. Never again will any man, _ever_ make _me_ weak"

I got up, finally released by Jake, to see Edward staring, angrily at us, only five meters away. Looking him straight in his beautiful emerald eyes, I closed myself off from the outside world.

"How long have you been there?" I ask, monotonously.

"Long enough" his eyes froze and soon melted with angry. I could see his red head steam, and I decided right then, to let go. Let go of him, and the Academy Cullen and the threat of James. Me and my boys will be more than capable of taking him.

"Goodbye Edward" I said.

"Oh no! You don't get to leave" he fumed.

"Tell the others I'll call them when they get to campus" his features were in shock. He though I meant a short term goodbye. I was purely in a long term mind set.

"What?" he asked quietly.

"Goodbye Edward" I repeated, not showing him the hurt that I was desperately not trying to feel. I walked past him, and his lightly grabbed my hand. I pulled it out of his grip, and the sensual electric I got.

I walked quietly, meaninglessly, all the way home, void of emotion. I didn't really hear Charlie's excitement, and annoyance that I had dropped out of school, and just went to bed, to sleep, hoping for a chance to dream.

**Hope you likedit! **

**Reviewer gets an easy Edwards :P **

**Come on, five reviews gets a chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the response to the story, I am LOVING it!**

**Great nig thank you to all of you lovely, amazing, fabulous people who have, in fact, reviewed! : D**

**Just to warn you, Bella is about to get very OOC before calming back down! Enjoy my dear readers, enjoy…**

I stayed in bed all day, ignoring my Dad, even Alice and Rosalie when they came to say goodbye. Emmett and Jasper thought it would be best not to come and see me, and they were right. I threw the biggest silent hissy in the whole of creation. When they left, and I could sleep, it was only the same dream plaguing me, worse than Phil, worse than James; Edwards face of betrayal when I just walked on by, as if I didn't have a care in the world.

Only now, when Sam and Jake came to see me, did I blink an eyelid. That was the biggest response of the day.

"Hey B?" Sam asked, more of a question than a hello, I think. I couldn't answer them, my exterior walls were trying to break down completely, just so that I could build a new foundation, for the new girl I was going to become. I was going to become Bella. New, Brave, Fabulous, and Kick-Ass. No weedy 'oh I'm falling in love' shit, no 'oh, help me, _help me_' crap, and definitely no 'Oh Edward, take me' nonsense.

"They've got James, you know" Jake said, sitting on the edge of the bed. I turned over in surprise, and saw a small smile and a glint in his eye. "So will you get up now?"

"It makes no difference" I whispered hoarsely. I heard the two giants yawn, and their bones crack as they stretched out.

"You're right" Sam said coming off a yawn. "I'm actually pretty pooped myself"

"No way" Said a laughing Jake, slapping him on his shoulder. What were they up to? "I'm completely whacked too. And look" he said pointing to my bed. "A bed?" and with that, he lifted up the covers and jumped in with me.

"What? What are you doing?" I asked, irritated, as he stole _my_ pillow.

"Shhhh, sleeping" Sam stage whispered, and came around the other side and lay down also. I was a Bella sandwich, between two overly heated boys, both …rolling over …I'm outta here.

I climbed over Jake, expecting him to 'wake up' and scare me half to death, but no, he just stayed put. I stood by the door, wanting them to pop up and laugh. They didn't. I got mad. There was a glass of water on my bedside, so I took it, threw it over them, THAT got them up, before storming out.

I went downstairs and saw dad watching the news.

"_Serial Rapist caught by police. James McQueen attended the Academy Cullen two years previous to this arrest. Police believe that his associate Victoria Lefevre is still at large. Any one with any information would be …"_

"Hey Bells, good job you came home when you did, other wise that lunatic might have got you"

I laughed once, without humour and slammed the door, walking out, in my pajamas, to find my orange Lamborghini in front of me. I sucked in a shocked breath, and saw a small piece of paper fluttering under the window wiper. I walked over and picked it up, reading it, reading the words, feeling my eyes well up- again!

I dropped it from my hands, letting it flutter to the floor, walking away from my house, and to the beach where all my troubles shan't lie.

**Hey Guys! **

**Does anyone know of a Fanfic where it starts E/A J/B but goes on to E/B A/J or vica versa? Ping me a mssg if you do…**

**Reviewers, you angels, get to read what was on the piece of paper! **


End file.
